


oh this drive by love (got me crazy like a drug)

by sondersoflight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondersoflight/pseuds/sondersoflight
Summary: “Don’t you know how to knock? You Hawkins people I swear –““This is my house,” Nancy says a little unsure while she tries to pinch herself out of this bizarre dream. Then she realizes what Billy just said. “This happened before?”“We were in a private space that time.” Billy answers.





	oh this drive by love (got me crazy like a drug)

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write some fluff after s3. sorry this is unbetaed and english is not my first language.

i.

Max hears the laughing from her room.

Summer is arriving soon so the window of her room is almost always open. She’s been trying for a couple on hours to focus on her English essay, but she keeps getting distracted, by the radio and by the stupid fight she had with Lucas today and basically everything in the world going on around her.

And now on top of everything, Billy and one of his girlfriends or his stupid friends are making noise in the backyard, at the edge of the woods, while she tries to focus.

It’s been going on for at least an hour but Max had decided to try and be patient, there’s some sort of unspoken truce going on between them and she knows he is only being so careless because their parents aren’t home. Billy would never laugh in front of Neil.

Max honestly can’t think of someone who would.

So she has tried to be tolerant but this is _it_. She needs quiet. Just because Billy is some weirdo who can write a 5 page essay while blasting Rock You Like a Hurricane it does not mean the rest of the world is able to as well.

She hears them laugh once again and gets up from her chair determined to face up to Billy. When she walks through the backdoor she lets it slam so they know she is coming.

Truth be told, Max does not even know who Billy is hanging around these days. He always seem to be lounging around alone and she knows he got into some fights as school with Tommy something, that is what Mike’s sister had said, so she has no idea who he keeps sneaking around with.

“Don’t hide from me Billy!” she yells as she rounds the corner of the house.

There’s a loud noise and suddenly, Billy comes out of ones of the trees that borders the property. He is wearing one of those ridiculous shirts he insists are stylish except there is only one button at the end holding it together. His cheeks are red and his eyes are sparkling in a childish way Max isn’t used to.

“I’m trying to finish my homework and you are distracting me with your-“she says while moving her hands around gesticulating. She is not expecting a nice response, specially since she is talking that way to him in front of his friend, even if whoever is with him is hidden from her. A year ago Max would have waited for her mom and Neil to get home and complained loudly to her mom about it so Neil would hear.

She knows better now.

“Is that so?” Billy asks and is almost teasing. “I promise we’ll be quiet. Okay?”

Max finds herself lost for words. Billy is being nice. More than that he is acting like he can't wait for Max to leave, but he is not being pushy.

“If you promise.” She says as she turns around to go back into the house.

Right before she rounds the corner she sees a hand grabbing Billy’s arm, shoving him behind the tree again.

ii.

Dustin was looking for Steve.

He had promised they were going to the store to get some new comics today and Dustin was almost sure Steve was avoiding him.

So sure, he had biked all the way to Steve’s house, he was anxious. He groaned as he reached the entrance and saw the familiar Camaro parked in the driveway. Dustin had no idea when or why Steve and Max’s older brother had become best friends. He would not befriend someone who had tried to bash his face in but Steve appeared to have other ideas regarding friendship.

Really weird ones.

However, when Steve had mentioned Billy had apologized to him and that they might hang out sometime, Dustin had not interpreted that as _Billy will be glued to my side at all times when I’m not with you guys._

This had, however made Max’s brother much nicer. So Dustin tried not to complain too much about it.

So he put on his brave face and walked towards the door ringing the bell once. He was not scared of Billy. Almost.

“Who the fu-Dustin!”

Just his luck, it was Billy who opened the door. Except his usually confident aura was gone and he looked extremely flustered.

“Is Steve home? I’ve been looking for him all morning.”

“I – Steve – he - ow!” Billy pressed his lips together trying to hide some sort of grin – which was honestly scary – and his face turned a weird shade of red.

That’s when Dustin noticed that Billy is was not wearing a shirt. _Honestly_ , he might as well never wear them with the way he never buttons them up.

“Where’s Steve?” Dustin insists, pressing his open palm against the wood of the almost closed door. He suspects Billy is hiding Steve to help him avoid any responsibilities for the day. As soon as he presses further on the door Billy’s eyes widen in alarm.

“I will tell him to find you when he comes back – ow!” Billy pushes the door closed “I have to go I promised him I would help tidy up!”

Billy shuts the door on his face while Dustin stands there – dumfounded.

When he turns around to leave, he hears a thumping noise.

At least Billy is doing something right.

iii.

There was a party at Julie’s or Carly’s or someone’s house.

Jonathan knew this was not his scene at all. He honestly felt uncomfortable, but Nancy had insisted, arguing this was their last year and that they needed some normalcy after…well everything. He thought it was a better plan to stay home and smoke some weed but Nancy had really insisted. She had used dirty tactics to get him to say yes.

Now he was regretting it.

After a couple of hours of hearing teenagers scream and having beer sprayed over him, he decided to go out to the parking lot to smoke a cigarette and unwind a little. He walked amongst the cars and ended up sitting on the hood of one, filling his lungs with fresh air.

When he was about to go back inside, he heard noises coming from somewhere near. Not wanting to be spotted he moved to the side of the car that was not bathed in light to avoid the eyes of whatever was passing by.

It was Billy Hargrove.

He was cornering some poor girl against the door of his Camaro – Jonathan could not make out her face in the dark – but after some seconds he saw quite a bit more of Billy than he would have liked.

The girl’s brown hair was being pulled as Billy bit into her neck and she moaned a bit deeper than Jonathan expected. He felt the heat climbing up his neck and averted his eyes with a little difficulty.

Finally, Billy laughed at some joke the girl told and he saw them leave. After a couple of seconds he followed, in search for Nancy.

iv.

Robin can’t believe how dumb she is.

She can’t find her wallet, she’s being going through her things for almost an hour and she can’t believe she lost the only thing that had something of value. She continues to stare at her backpack as if her sole desire will make the missing wallet appear.

It occurs to her that she will need a ride whenever her shift is over and that is when she realizes she needs to ask Steve to come pick her up. She rushes to the backroom to try to see if he already left and throws the door open.

“Steve? Steve are you still – Ah!”

“Shit!” Robin is sure she has never heard Steve’s voice going quite that high.

She watches as Billy Hargrove jumps back trying to fix the buttons of his shirt while Steve fixes his shorts.

“Um,” she says after a couple of minutes when the silence becomes unbearable and she can’t help laughing at their faces.

Steve wrinkles his nose and turns to look at Billy before he says “This is not what it looks like?”

But even Billy knows how ridiculous it must sound because he rolls his eyes. His hair is a mess, his lips are swollen and there is a trail of red marks going down his neck to – she does not want to know where to. The fact that she saw them kissing enthusiastically also does not help their case.

“What do you need?” Billy asks finally, his voice rough.

“Um – I needed a ride but I can…walk.” She says while she turns around aiming for the door.

“Hey,” Steve says – his fingers centimeters away from Billy’s wrist. “You are not going to -?”

“Your secret is safe with me boys.” She says and winks while she closes the door.

She stands on the other side of the door, listening to the low murmur. It’s not a surprise if she really thinks about it. Now that she saw Steve with his hand down Billy Hargrove’s pants – if she really goes through the last couple of weeks, it is not a surprise _at all_.

v.

It’s Will’s birthday party.

Steve offered his house to throw a barbeque because his parents are never home – and why not. They need to create some better memories around that pool either way.

Once they’ve eaten and played in the pool they sit on a circle to talk about any recent Upside-Down stuff. Hopper and Joyce are lounging by the chairs while Nancy and Jonathan play the weirdest game of catch.

Mike is making some weird gestures with his arms while telling some dumb story when suddenly he says,

“Hey – Is that Steve and Billy?”

Lucas gets up from his spot and squints, he sees them through the sliding door. While they no longer had a problem with Billy – he had apologized and that had been it – no one had invited him. However the more he stares the more it seems like they are not meant to see that he is there.

Steve is laughing about something and even in the distance he can see Billy’s fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“Are they...?” Will asks and Lucas sees how Max whole body tenses.

He caught the way Billy was smiling. It’s weird. He only smiles that way when Steve is around. He saw the fingers around Steve’s wrist, the gesture looked intimate even from far away.

“I think it’s bitchin’ they are friends.” Jane says and she smiles at Max.

Later, Steve comes back alone, his pupils wide and smiling bright. Lucas notices he is not wearing the shirt he was wearing before. He is wearing a weird too-big-for him shirt he is sure he has seen somewhere.

He squeezes Max’s hand and smiles.

vi.

Nancy’s house is silent.

The party has been over for a couple of hours, all that is left now is some cups and empty bottles. She walks towards the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water before she goes back to bed with Jonathan. Graduation parties are so exhausting, but she had decided they all should get the entire normal experience of finishing high school. Is the least they deserve.

She is about to go up the stairs when she hears a weird noise, coming from the laundry room. Surely – someone must have been too drunk to leave and fallen asleep on the washing machine. Surely.

She tries not to think of other options while she walks towards the door and slightly pushes it open –

And she finds Steve sitting on the washing machine with Billy Hargrove standing between his legs. His hands are under Steve’s polo and he is making a sound –

“What?”

It’s funny how Billy smacks his head against Steve’s chin. It’s not funny how they both turn to look at her before Billy huffs and says –

“Don’t you know how to knock? You Hawkins people I swear –“

“This is my house,” Nancy says a little unsure while she tries to pinch herself out of this bizarre dream. Then she realizes what Billy just said. “This happened before?”

“We were in a private space that time.” Billy answers.

Steve smiles and he grabs Billy’s face with both of his hands. Nancy realizes that they are just about to go back to what they were doing without explaining anything.

“Were you about to-“ she manages to muster out and Billy has the decency to look embarrassed.

“What we do is none of your business,” Steve says, surprisingly. He pushes Billy away and hops off the washing machine.

“It is if you are doing it where I wash my clothes, Steve!”

“We’ll talk later,” Steve says while he grabs Billy’s wrist and drags him along.

“You better be going to your car, Steve!”

vii.

(Joyce is looking out the window of the house – just to check just for a moment – when she sees them. Billy came to pick Max up and Steve went out to give her a couple of more minutes. Or at least that’s what he said.

Billy smiles and pulls Steve close and Joyce sees how his lips press against Steve shoulder. She can’t make it out with the dim moonlight but she thinks she sees a shiver go through Steve and smiles when she sees him murmuring something against Billy’s ear.)

viii.

The house is big and lonely but it always has been. Steve is used to being alone is just that nowadays – he either has the kids or Billy – both when he is lucky, so the nights alone keep on getting harder to go through.

There is also the nightmares he has not dealt with yet.

He is so focused on not thinking of anything that might flare up those awful dreams that he does not even hear the door or the stairs. It could also be that Billy is very stealth, something he had to learn for survival.

Steve jumps when he feels the arm around him but relaxes immediately when he feels Billy’s soft breath against his neck.

“Looks like I have a night visitor,” he says in a mocking tone.

Billy huffs and pulls back a little while he says “I can leave if I’m messing with your sleep schedule.”

“I never said that. It’s so easy to get a rise out of you.” Steve says but he smiles. “You are an idiot.”

His fingers creep on Billy’s chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to kiss him. Billy thinks about joking some more – playing hard to get but then Steve is smiling against his mouth and it’s no fun being stubborn. He lets his fingers slide through Steve’s hair, removing all distance between them and drags them both to bed, falling in a mix of limbs trying to get out of their clothes.

Billy’s teeth are raking down Steve’s chest when he remembers –

“You lock the bedroom door?” He asks with urgency “The kids are coming tomorrow and they have a key- “

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Billy asks laughing.

Steve can only answer with a soft groan.


End file.
